Not Mine To Take
by lilyvc
Summary: You can't be interested in your best friend's crush. One-shot! AU Characters OOC


**...I never thought I would end up posting again. I'm not much of a writer, but I was feeling bored while desperately waiting for the stories I'm following to be updated, so this happened.**

"Come _on..._ you said we could go play tennis."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

So here I am at the park with my friend at 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning. There was another park with an actual tennis court _but_ , I didn't want to drive _all_ the way over there and I convinced my friend to settle with finding an open space at a park that was much closer.

"Hey Ino, right here looks good. It's long enough." _Although it's not all that wide_... We were standing in a walkway of sorts that separated the children's playground and the older kid's playground.

"Sakura. Do you know how you play? That area is not nearly wide enough. You'll hit the ball over there -points- ...and then over there -points in opposite direction- ... and next thing you know you'll hit someone!" Ino dramatically said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But, but ... Do you see another spot that's better?" I smirked.

"..."

"It's _okay_. It's just practice. I should learn to control my serves and whatnot anyways... And this might give me an incentive to improve?" _Might, heh_. "Don't make me look somewhere elsee," I pleaded.

"Fine."

In the walkway there were trees and benches that lined the fence separating the two playgrounds for people to sit. There wasn't anyone at the park though because like I said, it was early. Only the occasional dog walker or jogger ran by. At the beginning of the walkway, there was the parking lot; I stood with my back facing it. And Ino stood at the opposite end with her back against the baseball cage. There was a good amount of space between us and we began to play.

30 minutes into our rally...

"Sakura... You're so bad at this..."

"...I know. And you know. So why did you invite _me_ out here? You know plenty of other people," _unlike me_ , "or you have well..." I smiled villainously.

"...No. I only," she paused," admire him from afar."

"But you're friends too. I thought he was showing interest in you. Was it only friendship?" By now our attempted rally was over and we took a seat on one of the benches under the shade trees.

"I don't know," Ino sighed.

We sat in silence for a while. I felt kind of awkward because... Well I'm always awkward. I broke the silence, "Uhm... hey, let's rally again. I'll try harder this time, so you won't have to run around as much chasing the ball..."

My friend jumped up, invigorated, "Okay! If you say so! I have high expectations for you then. You start."

I was ready. Not. But I prepared myself to serve anyways. However, as I swung my racket, I hit someone! He groaned behind me... But somehow, I still managed to serve successfully. I spun around, "Are. You. Okay? Oh my god. I am sooo sorry. I didn't think anyone would even be here anytime soon and... And you're still clutching your head. Are you bleeding? Do you need-" -plunk- Apparently, Ino hadn't noticed and went after the ball, hitting it back over to me. And the tennis ball hit me directly. On the back of my head- interrupting me, thanks very much- making me stumble towards the guy. That I smacked. With a tennis racket. Mind you, I was already pretty close to him. Now I'm even closer. Said male grabbed my arms... To help me balance, I think? and I had placed my hands on his chest. _Cough, how embarrassing_.

"Oh...thank... you..." I trailed off slowly. He had finally brought his head up and ... He was breathtaking. Cliché, but sorry, not sorry. I couldn't help but stare. And then I realized he was staring at me. Aaaand we were staring at each other for way too long to be casual. And I realized he's my best friend's crush. _I can't do this anymore_ , I thought, so I pushed away from him with one last "sorry" and turned back to Ino, who was in shock and trying to process the fact that I hit someone with a racket and she hit me with the ball and her crush was there and we both smacked someone and her crush was still there and...yeah. So I walked over to her and asked if we were done, hinting that we should leave.

"Oh yeah, sure..." She glanced at the guy for a moment and then smiled and waved. He returned the wave, but seemed...a little stoic.

We turned away and walked toward the parking lot on the opposite side, past the baseball cage and fields.

"Sasuke's good-looking, right? Even better than in the photos?" Ino said. As close as Ino and I were, we went to different schools, so I don't really know her other friends.

"Mm yeah, you got yourself a good catch," I teased. But as we walked to my car, I thought I felt eyes staring at my back. _Sasuke, huh_... I shook my head. No, he's my best friend's love interest. I can't do that to her. Still I couldn't help but remember his firm grip and toned body. His pale, smooth face and his mesmerizing, dark eyes.

But, people always want what they can't have.


End file.
